The Challenge
by Syous
Summary: An inner turmoil between Seigfried and Nightmare


Disclaimer: All copyrights of Siegfried and company belong to NAMCO.  
  
Note to all: This fic has no relevance to the actual storyline, just the inner battle between Sieggie and Nightmare. Social links between Sieggie and Mitsuruugi are made-up. (Actually Arthur would be more appropriate in this case, because his name is, after all, of a legendary King.) Japanese and European brothers? Heh.  
  
.......  
  
I was dumbstruck. "What did you say?"  
  
My glare jerked to face him, sweltering rage tearing through my veins.  
  
"Didn't you hear?" A slow, mocking grin cut at the corners of his sneer. "You're not fit for my power. Not yet."  
  
The temptation of that word he spewed from those despicable lips drew ragged breaths from me. I clenched my sweaty fists, and kept silent, eyes antagonistically darting along with his movements. This man is dangerous; one has to be careful.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" I gnashed through my teeth. If stares could kill, he would be brutally done with by now. Poison of equal venom drenched my speech.  
  
His menacing grin told me everything I did not want to know. This man was up to no good.  
  
"You know very well, don't you?" A massive blade was thrust into the earth at my feet.  
  
"Kill Mitsuruugi."  
  
Those two words were like a punch in the face. "What?!"  
  
He stabbed me once more. "Kill him, and you can take over my strength. My power."  
  
I looked down at my armor, the very armor Mitsuruugi got for me. My hands would do no such thing. Nightmare laughed manically when he saw my pained expression.  
  
"You still have a heart. Go back to him, and be a weakling forever!"  
  
Weakling? I detested that word. "Forgive me Mitsuruugi!" It was hard to mention his name. I knelt down to receive the eyed zweihander. It was huge, and was strangely heavy. Unfortunately the burden I carried and the guilt of the task seemed a thousand times heavier than this writhing weapon in my hands.  
  
"Siegfried, you are worthy of my realm once I see Mitsuruugi's head in your bare hands, and taste his blood on your palm."  
  
Laughter of pure evil rang in my head as he dissipated into the dark abyss. I held the hilt of this given sword towards the heavens with trembling limbs. I cried, a yell long and harsh and bitter. It called upon the lightning and thunder, and the rain soothed it all, and hid my tears of regret.  
  
Mitsuruugi was my best friend, my companion, my comrade in battle, and my brother. Strong, admirable and wise, he sought for serene peace within this realm of darkness. I had no idea why I left his side; perhaps it was because of restlessness? Or just plain foolishness? Greed. Greed for power over all existence? Yes. I was greedy. Mitsuruugi's reign would last no more. My soul rested heavy. The deed even more so.  
  
The sword gleamed its bloodlust, eye blinking greedily. Its veins emitted an eerie glow as they throbbed, creating a berserk pattern that crusted all over the flat surfaces. I touched the blade gingerly, almost lovingly. This was my key to ultimate power. Yet something pulled me back.  
  
No. There was no choice. No turning back. Siegfried never turned back on his promises.  
  
I sheathed the two-handler behind my back, strapping its whole length tight against the buckles. Even through the armor and leather, I could feel the rhythmic pulse of its hunger. I tried my best to ignore it, and trudged towards the city where his castle stood. It has been a long time since I stepped unto its clean tiles, saw the colorful flags wavering in strings and ribbons that lined the skies, listened to the vibrant market talk, smelled the baker's specialties. I was going home. Where my heart was. What I had left behind. What I have now is an empty space, filled with shadows and lusty longing for power. I cared no longer for such meager thrills.  
  
After three days of traveling, I finally reached the outskirts of the town, and already the townsfolk were cheering and applauding on my return.  
  
"The King's brother has arrived! He has returned!"  
  
A complacent smile plastered onto my face. Would they cheer when they realized that this man is the same man who would murder their beloved King? I forced a glance at the castle, its silhouette slowly emerging from the ends of the streets as I drag my feet forward. I had to shield my eyes with an outstretched arm from the blazing rays of light as I squinted. The citadel was still grand and magnificent, but what it held inside was more prestigious and valuable in this whole settee.  
  
The guards by the gates were taken aback by the return of the young prince. They bowed frantically, and ushered me through the doors. A step unto the red carpets brought back old yet vivid memories. Brilliant swirls of crystal chandeliers, fantastic dinners, huge libraries, beautifully painted corridors and feather-soft beds. A look through the windows brought horse- racing through the unmanned fields, deer hunting, picnics and sparring. A touch of his hand on my shoulder, and I remembered his comfort during the warring ages, frantic movement for peace, battling arm-to-arm, the aching pain of sword inflicted injuries, and the salty copper smell of sweat mixed with blood.  
  
I remember.  
  
"Siegfried?" His fingers tightened on my shoulder, awakening me from my reverie.  
  
A sudden intake of air. "Brother."  
  
He smiled. "You have returned."  
  
"I have, indeed, but to do something of great dishonour. Forgive me, Mitsuruugi." I unsheathed the sinful steel from its rest, and raised its blade; a peculiar glint sparkled from my eyes. He smiled.  
  
I froze. He knew all along! "Aren't you going to run? Go! At least retaliate!" I shouted, a hint of panic edging my voice, knowing him too well. He would just stand there and let me strike. A comforting hand touched my cheek to swipe my tears away.  
  
"You never cried before, Siegfried. I am happy that you would, for me."  
  
The hilt fell from my hands, its weight suddenly too heavy. My knees felt weak and they gave way, propelling my body downwards to sink onto the tiled floors. I grasped my hair tightly with both hands, pulling at the blonde threads, hoping that this pain would purge the intense agony inside.  
  
Arthur was too perfect a brother. I had admired him since I was taught how to. Why should I kill someone whom I admire and respect, trust and love throughout my entire life? For fame? For power?  
  
The stress of these thoughts settled onto my conscious, and it infested into my heart, eating away at the confusion matured within. I picked up the blade as I drew myself to my full height once more.  
  
"As I vowed before, Siegfried never turns back on his words, I always accept my challenges, and that I love and admire you forever. Forgive me this last time."  
  
With full force, I swung the blade against the armor. It shattered, the throbbing blade piercing, seeping into the very heart, and drank its fill of blood and soul. Sinking to my knees, I whispered for the last time, "Thank you, brother."  
  
This was the first, and the very last, that I, Siegfried, have run away from the challenge. Feeling my life's blood slowly draining from this bodice, I smiled.  
  
I have won this fight.  
  
-End- Once again, apologies for not making much sense in the relations of Sieggie & Mitsu. 


End file.
